


Across The Way

by WhoKnowsNow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shopping Malls, alternate universe- mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek works at Teavana in the mall and sees the attractive new employee at the Hot Topic, Stiles. He pines from across the hall until Stiles comes for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot from Derek's POV about working at the mall, seeing attractive people. This may or may not me my life, the world may never know. 
> 
> I don't own Teavana, Hot Topic, or Teen Wolf, though I would feel really awesome if I did

The mall is always busy this time of year, gotta love the holiday season. Derek Hale is an employee at Teavana. He’s actually the best employee. He’s attentive, he’s nice to customers, and he really likes tea. Basically, Derek is doing very well. He’s even up for the managerial position.

It’s just a normal day at work. That is, until he sees the new seasonal employee hired across the hall.

Derek doesn’t really know why, he’s just always found himself staring into the Hot Topic. They hire more employees every winter. The increase in holiday customers must really hit them. This year, they have hired this guy who seems a little out of place at first glance. He’s pale with lots of spotty moles. He looks skinny and Derek is pretty sure the kid has some good muscle on him too. It takes until the third time he sees the guy that Derek realizes that, besides the moles, his skin is marked up with tattoos. Not like it ever came up before, but Derek totally has a thing for pale tattooed guys.

A week or so after Derek spotted the new HT employee, he stops by Teavana.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Derek replies. “Can I interest you in a tea sample?” What? It’s not like he can slack on the job.

“Sure, that sounds great.” Derek pours some tea into a little plastic cup and hands it over.

“Thanks, man. I’m Stiles, by the way. I work across the hall.” Stiles. Weird name, but why not. It kind of fits. He’s dressed like a hipster with the dark, thick-framed glasses, a beanie, flannel, skinny jeans, and vans.

“I’m Derek. How do you like it over there?” He’s always wondered what it would be like to work there. His family and friends say it’s scary. It’s totally not.

“It’s good. Everyone is really nice. It’s a fun seasonal job. Do you like it here?”

“Yeah, it’s good. I like tea, so it works out for me.”

“Awesome. Well, I should probably get back. I’m just finishing up my break.” Derek nods. “Have a good one, Derek.”

“Thanks, you too Stiles.” Stiles walks across the hall to his store, and Derek stays. His coworkers, Erica and Isaac, come up to the front with him.

“He’s cuteee.” Erica teases.

“Yeah, whatever.” Derek bumps into her, making her lose her balance for a second. She hits him back.

“Derek Hale, you like him.” Derek just smiles. Erica can tease him all she wants.

Isaac puts a hand on his shoulder and says, “Good luck, man.” Derek can’t tell if he’s talking about Erica or Stiles, but it doesn’t really matter.

Stiles stops by a few more times on his breaks, each time he stays a little longer. Derek asks him about his tattoos and Stiles points a few out.

“I got this one when I turned 18. It’s about freedom to be me.” It’s a feather with birds flying away, escaping. He pulls down the top of his shirt slightly and points to another, an open heart. “I got this one in memory of my mom. Before she passed away she always told me to keep my heart open, that love could enter in when I’m not expecting it.” He smiles. It reminds Derek of the way he smiles when he talks about his family.

  
“I’m sorry about your mom. I know how you feel.” Stiles looks at him as if to say ‘we’ll talk about this later.’ Instead of saying anything about it, he points to a third tattoo.

“This one I got when I figured out that I’m bi.” Stiles’s smile is wicked, almost knowingly, as he walks away and says, “See you later, Derek.” Stiles is going to be the death of him.

Derek can’t help it, it’s just so easy to stare at him while he’s at work. Stiles is out front, greeting people and telling them about the sales as they walk in. He _would_ be good at that, Stiles is a chatty person. He looks up and waves at Derek. Derek isn’t rude, he waves right back.

* * *

 

It’s a Friday and Stiles gets off work early. Derek is too busy paying attention to work to notice Stiles sneaking up behind him.

“HI!” Derek jumps.

“...Hey Stiles.” He manages.

“Did I scare you?”

“Gave me a heart attack.” Okay, so Derek is being a little dramatic, sue him.

“Sorrry. I just came over to ask you a question.” Stiles looks nervous, that’s unlike him.

“Go for it.”

“Would you like to go out with me?” Derek stares at him.

“Like on a date?”

“Yeah, like on a date.” Stiles smiles widely at him.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Derek smiles back.

“I know.” He looks down at the ground.

“You- how did you know?”

“Don’t kill her or anything, but Erica said something to my manager and best friend, Lydia about you liking me. Of course Lydia couldn’t keep it to herself so then I knew and- well, I thought you should know too. I came over to warn you, to let you know that they’re all bad secret keepers in cahoots. Also to tell you that I like you too.” Derek doesn’t know what to say. He’s conflicted. He’s happy because he’s going out with Stiles, but he sort of does want to kill Erica. Maybe not kill, but maim. Yeah, that sounds good. He figures he should say something.

“Well thank you, it’s good to know what my employees are doing.”

“Your employees?” Stiles asks, confused.

“Yeah, I got promoted to manager.” He smiles.

“Wow! Congrats, Derek. So you’re paying for our date, right? Kidding, kidding.” Derek stands by his former statement: Stiles will definitely be the death of him. He’s alright with that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com check it out sometime if you're feelin it :)


End file.
